


the fire in his eyes

by taestheticallysuga



Series: utopia [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Firebending & Firebenders, Friends to Lovers, GAY GAY GAY, Implied Mpreg, Lies, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, jimin just wants wants to help, pls this is so gay, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestheticallysuga/pseuds/taestheticallysuga
Summary: When being in a friendship for 5 years, one would think that they already know everything there is to know about the other, right? You know each other's secrets, fears; hell, you even know each other's kinks. Your lives are displayed to each other like open books.Well, that's what Jimin thought.Until he found out his best friend is a phoenix.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: utopia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153223





	the fire in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> welcome, beautiful readers!  
> i don't know if any of you guys could recognize my username (or even the book title), but yes, this was originally posted onto my wattpad (under the same name) in the summer of 2018. yes, i am aware of how long ago that was. my life has gotten all over the place within that time period, but i'm not giving up on this story.  
> what you will about to read though, is some necessary information that i feel will make your reading experience a little less confusing.

phoenixes are generally known for their immortality, and their symbolism of the element of fire and the sun.

phoenixes go through a rebirth every 500 years, where they simply burn up, and end up into a pile of ashes. from said ashes, they are reborn, and live for another 500 years.

in this case, for the story you will read, the rebirthing process will work...a little differently.

in this story, min yoongi is a phoenix prince, an heir to the throne in which his father currently resides. first off, i have changed the rebirth age from 500 years to something a little more realistic, to around 100 years. yoongi's father is 124 years old; he does not have long until he will burn up, and die.

after he dies, it is tradition that the king's ashes will become one with children with the help of rebirth fairies. he has two children: a daughter, jangmi, and a son, yoongi.

the ashes will make their way through their blood, and into their soul. yoongi and jangmi are then going to be the reborn phoenixes. meaning, that they will live for an additional 100 years (its added to their current age, for example let's say yoongi is 18. he'll be "reborn" when he's 118 years old).

since yoongi will be the next to take on the throne, he will have to have offspring to take his place once he passes.

and in order to do that, he is required to mate.

but yoongi doesn't want that.

his parents shove hundreds of potential mates in his face, from females to males, but yoongi has shown no interest.

his parents are urging him that this is important, that he should take things a little more seriously. they even threatened his position as the heir, resulting in yoongi finally showing signs of consideration. this all amounts to tremendous stress, for he does not know where to start.

he can't tell anyone about this, though.

because all of this, is just one big secret.

no one else knows.

not a single mortal, for it is banned.

years ago, the government has made it illegal for the phoenix realm to interact with the humans because it could lead to possible danger. phoenixes are known for their ability to control fire, one of the elements. what they are also known for, is their short temper. these two combined could lead to the possible wipeout of humans if anything bad were to happen.

therefore, the phoenix realm is separated from the rest of the world, completely isolated. it is found in a large mountain valley, protected by an invisible fortress in which only phoenixes can enter. others can too, but only with a tangible invitation sent by the royal family.

yoongi attempts at a normal life though; he and his family live in large house in a town located in the middle of nowhere, his parents showcasing their wealth at any given opportunity. he goes to a public school and lives a normal teenage life. he's made memories with the students there, and has even made a best friend to tell all his secrets to–

except for the fact that he's basically a fire bird that lives forever.

that must always remain a secret.

or will it?

**Author's Note:**

> that felt dramatic oh my goodness-  
> anyways, please be patient with me, for my thought process is all over the place sometimes (meaning, as i'm writing, i get hundreds of new ideas for upcoming parts and i get carried away haha)


End file.
